Transcripts/Abracadabrapalooza
song playing :♪ When super me Becomes super we ♪ :♪ Suddenly, magically Pretty automatically ♪ :♪ Crushing it side by side ♪ :♪ Look out, world We're Super Hero Girls ♪ :♪ Now that we're together Gonna get that super life! ♪ :♪ Wow! ♪ :Zee: 'inhales Ready, Karen? :'Karen: 'Uh. I... I guess so. :'Zee: 'Let's begin. :'Karen: 'gasps :'Zee: Foundation. Shade and highlight. Powder. :Karen: 'sneezes :'Zee: ' Blush. Eye shadow.Mascara. Lipstick! Ta-da! :'Karen: 'Oh. Oh. Um... :'Zee: 'scoffs I know what you're thinking, Karen, but I've been performing in front of crowds for years. The secret is to look exaggerated up close, so you look fabulous from afar. Trust me, I've been doing this forever. :'Karen: 'Ooh... screams What is that? nervously I... Is that a zit? Zee, you have to help me. :'Zee: 'Oh. Sweet Karen, please, this is nothing to panic about. :'Karen: 'I just... :'Zee: 'We all go through changes at a certain point of life. Sure, it can be uncomfortable. Confusing, even. :'Karen: 'But I-- :'Zee: 'Why, I remember when I first had to deal with something like this... When Daddy and I first started out, we traveled the country trying to get our act off the ground. I didn't know anything about stage makeup in those days. Most of the time we didn't even have a stage. :'All: 'in awe :thuds :'Both: 'laughing :'Zee: ' But no matter how hard it was, no matter how small the crowds... :thuds :'Zee: '...we were happy. :laughing :'Zee: 'Because we were together. :laughing :'Giovanni: 'Forgetting something? :'Zee: 'giggles Never. :'Giovanni: 'Across the land... Across the sea... Together our hearts... Will always be. :'Zee: ' Our act wasn't the greatest and we didn't have much money. But we always had each other. I never wanted anything to change. yawns :chimes chimes :'Zee: 'Mmm? :squeaking :'Zee: 'Hi, Daddy. :'Giovanni: 'Morning, love. Um... Zee? You got a little... :'Zee:gasps squeals :pops :Zee: 'gasps Wha... gasps gasps gasps whimpers in panic What is going on? :'Giovanni: Zee? Everything all right in there? Where did all these rabbits come from? :Zee: 'All good, Daddy. :'Giovanni: 'Oh. I thought I heard a crash. :'Zee: 'I dropped a few things. laugh Silly me. :'Giovanni: 'suspiciously Okay... :'Zee: I didn't know what was happening. All of these strange things I couldn't control. sighs Sound familiar, Karen? :Karen: Well, um, actually-- :Zee: ' I thought my troubles were over. But they were just beginning... :rattling :'Little Boy: 'whimpering :'Zee: 'in panic whimpers yelps :thuds :'Zee: 'nervously Ta-da! gasps :'Worker: 'Welcome to Big Borger. How mayo I help you? :'Zee: 'spell Eno obmoc rebmun evif... gasps Eno yrrehc eip... Eno redro fo noino sgnir... Ta-da? in panic These changes were coming so fast I... I thought I was losing my mind. :at door :'Zee: 'I didn't know what was happening to me. And to make matters worse, I didn't have anyone to talk to. :sawing :'Zee: 'Um... Daddy? :'Giovanni: 'Oh. chuckles Oops. :'Zee: 'Are you all right? :'Giovanni: 'wearily Oh, Zee... I wanted to wait until dinner to tell you, but I can't keep it in anymore. We got into... Abracadabrapalooza! :What? :'Giovanni: 'We're gonna perform at the biggest magic showcase in the country. :'Zee: 'excitedly :'Giovanni: 'It's the break we've been waiting for! This is our chance to show 'em just exactly who we are! :'Zee: 'whimpers nervously Just exactly who we are? :'Giovanni: 'I knew you'd be as excited as me, I'm going to confirm the booking. :'Zee: ' All these strange things that had been happening to me. I couldn't control them. If the new, freaky, weirdo me stepped out onto that stage, I knew I'd ruin everything my father had worked so hard for. :'Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Abracadabrapalooza! :cheering :Giovanni: 'Ah, there you are! Ready, love? :'Zee: 'Yeah. Sure. :'Giovanni: 'Across the land... :'Zee: 'Daddy... :'Giovanni: 'Across the sea... :'Zee: 'Daddy... :'Giovanni: '...together our hearts-- :'Zee: 'Daddy, listen. I can't go on with you. I'm sorry. :'Giovanni: 'What? Oh, don't worry, love, everyone gets cold feet with a crowd this size. :'Zee: 'hesitantly You know, it's not cold feet, Daddy. I...I can't be a part of the act anymore. I've... changed. :'Giovanni: 'disappointed Oh, well... It's okay, love. I'd never make you do something you don't want to do.If you don't want to go out there with me... I understand. :'Zee: 'into tears sobbing gasps gasp frightened Huh? No! Oh... oh no! Ahh! Stop it! No, no, no! shrieks yells No, no, no! Help! This isn't happening! :'Giovanni: 'Zee? Everything all right in there? :'Zee: Nothing, Daddy. Everything's fine! :'Giovanni: '''Zee, open the door. :'Zee: 'Everything's fine! :'Giovanni: 'Zee? Are you all right? Zee! :'Zee: 'screams :music plays :'Zee: 'Ta-da! :'Giovanni: 'spell Oh, Zee, love, I'm so proud of you! I didn't know if you were going to have magical powers! I kept my own a secret because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. :'Zee: 'Um, magical... powers? :'Giovanni: 'But now we're both magical! Isn't that amazing? Ooh, I've been carrying this everywhere, waiting for the day when your powers might appear. This belonged to my grandfather, Luigi Zatara, who gave it to me when I got my powers. And now, it's yours. :'Zee: 'You mean... all this stuff that's been happening to me is... magic? Real magic? :'Giovanni: 'That's right! Here... This book will teach you everything you need to know to control what's inside you. Repeat after me... spell Daer retpahc eno! :'Zee: 'Daer retpahc eno? gasps :'Giovanni:'You just learned your first spell. :'Zee: 'It's all so clear now. :'Giovanni: 'And that's just chapter one. Don't worry about all the changes you've been going through. Change can be a very good thing. Zee... Come and do the act with me. I need you. I've always needed you. This is our show. :'Zee: 'Okay, Daddy. In that moment, we were the same team we'd always been. Though it felt like nothing had changed... everything had changed... :cheering :'Zee: '...for the better. It was that performance at Abracadabrapalooza that brought us here today. There was a booking agent in the crowd who got us our first tour. From there we travelled the country steadily improving our act, and that led to this residency at the casino. We never could have done any of it if not for that show. So you see, Karen, the secret is to embrace these changes when they come. They might seem strange at first, but often times change can be a very good thing. :'Karen: 'So... can I borrow your makeup or not? :'Zee: '''groans :theme music plays